


hush, my darling

by oathsworn (onelastchence)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Boys In Love Kissing, Gentle Sex, Kissing, M/M, and the rox/skt match will be the death of me, damn it wildturtle, in which i am upset about the bracket draw, why is it not the finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastchence/pseuds/oathsworn
Summary: They're both going to New York, but they can't both go to Los Angeles. They'll make their time together now count, though, and no matter who wins, no matter who goes on, they'll win the whole thing. For each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a asked me where the smut was, e was talking about soft aesthetic hotel sex and when i told angel i wanted fluffy smutty blank/peanut, she told me to write it myself. so, i wrote it myself. here's to a, e, and angel. i hate all of you. <3

“Godgu~” Wangho singsongs when he enters the hotel room, noticing how the lights were mostly off, the only source of light from the lamp on the bedside table.

 

Sungu whines from where he’s lying on the bed on his stomach, turning to look at Wangho. “Don’t call me that. CloudTemplar gave me enough of it yesterday during the interview.”

 

“They called you that again today,” Wangho cheerfully informs, dropping his bag down onto the floor and making his way over to Sungu. He leans down to kiss his boyfriend in greeting, Sungu rolling over to gleefully deepen the kiss. “When asking me about you.”

 

His boyfriend really is beautiful, Wangho thinks as he stares down at Sungu’s wrinkled nose and pout, lips slightly swollen from the kiss. “Did you say good things about me?” Sungu asks, one hand running through Wangho’s hair. It’s a little frizzy, but nothing a good conditioning can’t save.

 

“I said you were really good,” Wangho replies, smug. “Our King God Emperor General Godgu did really well yesterday, after all.”

 

Sungu whines again, and Wangho laughs. He loves riling his boyfriend up, if nothing then for the adorable reactions that he always shows. Wangho leans down to kiss him to appease him, and Sungu hums contentedly into the kiss.

 

“Congratulations on winning, by the way,” Sungu says when they pull apart for air. “Now we get to go to New York together.”

 

Wangho’s expression darkens slightly, and he hides his face into Sungu’s neck. “I wish we could go to Los Angeles together though. The bracket draw sucks.”

 

There’s sadness on Sungu’s face when he presses a gentle kiss to Wangho’s forehead. It couldn’t be helped, but it didn’t mean that they weren’t upset about it. They had wanted to be on opposite sides of the bracket so badly, so that they could meet each other in the finals.

 

“I do, too,” Sungu says, softly, looking at Wangho. “But whoever gets to move on has to win the whole thing, okay? We promised each other.”

 

“Yes,” Wangho replies. “For each other.”

 

Sungu smiles, and Wangho wants to kiss his boyfriend so, _so_ bad, and so he does. Leaning down, he kisses Sungu, all the adrenaline from winning today rushing back, and he deepens the kiss, tongue probing into Sungu’s mouth, meeting the other’s. Sungu moans, and _fuck_ if it doesn’t turn Wangho on.

 

“We can’t-” Wangho gets out before Sungu shakes his head and drags him back in. “Asked hyung for the room tonight.”

 

Wangho flushes at the thought of Sungu having _planned_ this, wanting to spend the night with him, then moves his hand down Sungu’s body, gently palming over his crotch. Sungu whines into the kiss, hips jerking up for more friction.

 

Sungu’s tugging at his jacket, pulling it off his shoulders as he sits up, shifting Wangho into his lap. He kisses his cheek, down to his neck, to his shoulders as he helps Wangho pull his shirt over his head. Bare, pale skin bared to his boyfriend, Wangho tilts his head back and moans when Sungu starts to kiss his way down his chest.

 

“Pretty,” Sungu murmurs, lips closing around a nipple, and Wangho writhes. He’s sensitive, so sensitive there, and Sungu never lets that knowledge go to waste, always using it to his advantage, kissing, nipping, sucking, until Wangho’s a mess in his arms. “So pretty.”

 

“Sungu,” Wangho pants, fingers closing around his forearm. “Sungu, wait.”

 

In typical Sungu fashion, he does. Worried, he glances up at his boyfriend, afraid he’d done something wrong. What he gets is Wangho pulling at his shirt, and he laughs, letting Wangho tug it over his head for him.

 

Sungu’s beautifully bronzed under his shirt, more due to genetics than the sun, but Wangho finds it beautiful either way. They look good together, he thinks, pale against bronze, and Wangho wonders if he’s gone insane.

 

“Slowly,” He whispers, and Sungu raises an eyebrow, but lets Wangho do what he wants. Wangho plumps up the pillows and places them against the headboard, guiding Sungu to lean against it, hips cushioned by the pillows. He climbs into his lap, straddling his hips as Sungu’s arms immediately wrap around his waist to steady him.

 

Slowly, Wangho had asked for, and slowly Sungu provides. He kisses his boyfriend again, but this time, it’s chaste, petal soft against petal soft. It’s more nuzzling at this point, and Sungu beams, giggling as Wangho laughs along with him. He’s so, so in love with Kang Sungu, he can’t help it.

 

Rocking his hips against Sungu’s he builds up the pleasure slowly, spending more time kissing Sungu than he does concentrating on anything else. Sungu seems to be fine with that, if the way he’s so eager in kissing back tells Wangho anything. It’s adorable, really.

 

When they’re both hard and the kissing has become more of panting into each other’s mouths as they rut against each other, Wangho - with a little bit of help - kicks off his jeans. Sungu palms his crotch through his briefs, eyes transfixed on the sight of Wangho’s head lolling to the side and humming, hips rocking forward into his hand.

 

There’s a wet spot where the tip of Wangho’s cock is by the time Sungu’s finished having his fun, and he’s so close to just ripping Sungu’s pants off. He helps his boyfriend wriggle out of his track pants, underwear coming with it, and tossing both off the bed. Sungu flushes a little, but Wangho quickly kisses his embarrassment away, pulling off his own briefs.

 

Naked, bare skin against bare skin, they kiss again, rocking against each other, the sensitive underside of their cocks brushing occasionally and sending them into shudders. Sungu wraps his arms around Wangho’s waist, Wangho’s own slung around Sungu’s neck. It’s soft and slow, the pleasure building gradually.

 

Sungu grabs the bottle of lube that he’d stashed in the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out a condom as well. He covers his fingers with lubricant, and with permission from Wangho, pushes a finger into him. Wangho’s breath hitches, rocking back down onto it.

 

“Pretty,” Sungu murmurs again, nuzzling into Wangho’s shoulder as he concentrates on stretching Wangho without hurting him. He adds fingers one after the other, watching his boyfriend’s face closely, slowing down at any sign of discomfort.

 

Wangho kisses him delicately. He takes the condom from his boyfriend and tears the packaging open, rolling it down onto his boyfriend for him. He strokes, teasing, and Sungu’s eyes flash with a hint of _something_.

 

He doesn’t do anything, though, merely continues to work Wangho open. It’s a damn good feeling, Wangho thinks, as he sinks down onto Sungu’s fingers again. They’re thick, and they feel so good inside him.

 

“Enough,” Wangho whispers, and Sungu stops immediately, withdrawing his fingers. They go to his waist, and it’s a little sticky, but Wangho doesn’t mind. Reaching behind himself, he slowly guides Sungu’s cock inside of him.

 

There’s a bit of discomfort, but nothing other than that. Sungu’s already used to taking care of him like this, and he always does such a great job. Wangho hums happily, lifting himself up and down, leveraging himself with his arms on Sungu’s shoulders.

 

There isn’t much that they do from there, mostly kissing, just basking in each other’s presence. It’s slow, sweet, and soft, more about enjoying each other and taking comfort in being in each other’s arms than it is anything else. The pleasure, of course, is a bonus.

 

“I love you,” Sungu murmurs against Wangho’s lips, and Wangho’s heart, cliche as it might sound, skips a beat. He smiles, leaning his forehead against Sungu’s and returns the sentiment. “I love you.”

 

Here, like this, Wangho wants to stay forever, if the world would let him. The room is mostly dark, but he can see Sungu clearly like this, up close. Every detail on his face, from the crinkles at the edge of his eyes when he smiles to the mole on the right side of his face, just below his hairline. It all endears Sungu to Wangho even more.

 

When the pleasure peaks for Wangho, Sungu’s hand strokes him through it, and Wangho shudders in his boyfriend’s arms, safe, warm and secure. He comes, moaning softly, Sungu nosing at his cheek, lips brushing against his cheekbone, almost as though saying _I’m here for you_.

 

His climax triggers Sungu’s own, and Wangho watches as Sungu’s breath hitches, hips jerking, until he spills into the condom.

 

They take some time to come down from their high, Wangho slumped against Sungu’s chest as they recover. They start with kissing again, gentle pecks and soft noises of contentment.

 

“We should shower,” Sungu says, running a hand through Wangho’s dishevelled hair. “I’ll condition your hair for you.”

 

“Mmph,” Wangho returns, eloquent. Sungu laughs and helps Wangho off him, tying up the condom and throwing it into the trash. He sighs fondly when Wangho holds both arms up for him to carry him, but does so without complaint, carrying his boyfriend into the bathroom.

 

They shower together, Sungu shampooing and conditioning Wangho’s hair for him as previously promised. They wash each other, Wangho scrubbing the remnants of his come from their stomachs as Sungu laughs at him. The warm water is soothing, and they stay under the spray for far longer than necessary, fingers and toes pruning when they finally step out.

 

From there it’s a race to get toweled dry and into their sleepwear as soon as possible. Wangho raises his eyebrows when he sees his Dylan’s pyjama pants hanging from the bathroom rack, but says nothing. The bright red blush on Sungu’s cheek is answer enough.

 

They dive onto the bed after they made sure that there weren’t any stains on it from their previous, well, activity, and throw the blanket over themselves. Sungu claims one pillow and Wangho the other, before Sungu feels Wangho’s arms and legs wrap around him.

 

“There isn’t an extra pillow for me to hug,” Wangho says, moving closer and tucking his face into Sungu’s neck. “So you’ll be my bolster for tonight.”

 

“Aren’t I always?” Sungu says longsufferingly, but he’s smiling at Wangho like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. He shifts backwards so he can see Wangho’s face and kisses the pout that had formed on Wangho’s lips at his statement. “Good night, Wangho.”

 

Wangho makes a noise of acknowledgement in the back of his throat, moving his face back into it’s comfortable spot between Sungu’s neck and shoulder. “Good night, Sungu. Love you.”

 

Sungu laughs, and his hand comes up to bury itself into Wangho’s hair, pulling him ever so slightly closer, warm not just because of the shower, not just because of the blankets, but because he’s just so _happy_ right now, with Wangho in his arms like this.

 

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OE0F2mHkoPA) is the _King God Emperor General Godgu_ interview, [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZPaHUI6-Di4) the interview where Peanut was asked about said King God Emperor General, and [a brief translation](https://twitter.com/blankingonyou/status/787888627439116288) of the latter. Peanut is [unable to lie in a bed](https://twitter.com/LOL_Tigers/status/787537079936909312) [without wrapping all his limbs around something](https://twitter.com/LOL_Tigers/status/786068888148729858).
> 
> While you are here, why not have [this video](https://twitter.com/lolesports/status/787430691243950080) of Kuro singing "I have to take a shit" and Smeb going "Wow~" to it.


End file.
